grobbulusfandomcom-20200214-history
Briarsong
A heavy-RP guild that will dabble in all areas of the game, role-playing and beyond. A chaotically evil underground circuit of criminals of all kinds, employing all forms of terrorism in every corner of the realm. The guild will have a hand in Alliance politicking as well, with every member playing their role to splinter and destroy the newly formed Alliance. This will be orchestrated in several ways, ranging from group PvE events as a guild to organized events collaborating with fellow RP guilds. Overview Its leader is Yshanar Palefang, a druidic night elf and patriarch of his house, most notable for hiding beneath the earth and sleeping through the kal'dorei's many conflicts. Following the Legion's invasion and their inclusion in the Alliance, he has designed this underground system of anarchists, cultists, and criminals to plot the downfall of this kinship. The guild itself will be small and niche, recruiting players who share common sentiments on game-play, role-play, community presence, and the willingness to create a positive atmosphere. However, members will have no lack of content, with weekly events and ongoing story lines. Specifications Briarsong is a mature and heavy RP guild that will stand out as a community of dedicated writers and capable story tellers. Members of all rank with have the opportunity to create, lead, and influence stories the guild partakes in as a whole. As a heavy RP guild, we will be only allowing characters who follow the current canon of Classic World of Warcraft, and who follow the understood rules of RP within a community, and within an MMORPG. Members will be encouraged to develop their writing skills with writing prompts, journals, and other exercises. This guild will primarily be a celebration of the art of role-playing, while enjoying every facet of the game. Applications to the guild are rudimentary, and will consist mostly of a OOC interview consisting of a discussion of your character as well as a discussion on the ideals of role-playing. We'll also discuss a role both IC and OOC within the guild as well. Leadership is open, but most spots will be filled by a player's effort in the community, both in the guild and in the game. As the community is driven by effort, so will effort be rewarded. Decorations Here we will discuss ranks and different roles within Briarsong. Every race and class is eligible to join, and there will always be a spot for you to navigate: * '''Patriarch: '''This role is exclusive to the guild leader. Yshanar Palefang currently holds this title. * '''Adjutant: '''Officers directly under the Patriarch, who assist in issuing orders to lower ranks. They are distinctly in charge of delegation and mediation. This role will be your first avenue to discuss IC workings as well as OOC issues. * '''Tertiary Adjutant / Scribe: '''Officers in charge of recording, organizing, and coordinating our story lines. Updating members on events to push guild arcs, keeping minutes of RP events, and organizing them in chronological order for later reference. * '''Guild Aides: '''Prominent and outstanding members of the guild who are recognized as responsible individuals. They will assist the Adjutants and Patriarch where help his necessary. They will also be asked to keep a healthy presence on public forums within the community, and find ways to involve and connect the guild into more story lines. * '''Federation: '''The entry level position for new guild members. Here the Adjutants, Aides, and Patriarch will keep a close eye to watch your involvement in the guild and its story, where eagerness and willingness will be rewarded with more responsibility, and more casual members can become more than included in the guild. Next will be specific roles geared towards separating and organizing IC jobs. These do not affect your rank within the guild, but will instead give you a group within the guild to work against in specific IC events. * '''Firestarts: '''Muscle of the Briarsong, power executive. The fear they harness is of reckless, vicious strength. Those great and terrible deeds earning paints of warrants and wails of town criers, yours will be their names. Anyone worth their spit in a fight, or a shining eye crazed enough to grab the torch and pull the trigger, is welcome within these ranks. Firestarter missions will heavily detail direct aggression in the field, spreading fear and panic where the Briarsong may attack. * '''Delegates: '''The speakers of the Briarsong. In direct antithesis to Firestarters are our quick-witted, silver-tongued politicians, bards, criers, and heretical doomsayers. Those crimes carried out by the Firestarters are soon quelled and calmed by the honeyed voice of the Delegates, who throw the eye off each other, and onto something else. Whether its work high in power or low in humility -- reach out. Sentimentality can be found in the most unlikely of places, and allies with Briarsong are stronger than allies of the Alliance. Delegate missions will pertain mainly to public outreach, neutral events, protestation groups, and religious gatherings. * '''Augurs: '''The magic of the Briarsong. While the Firestarts and Delegates act and react throughout the living world, there is a chapter of this criminal organization tasked with overseeing it with the use of all the spirits, the elements, the Nether, and Arcane. Raw powers, twisted against itself, Azeroth itself, to pull the leverage in their favor. Cultists of every entity, witches and warlocks and their demons. Augurs and their missions will consist of the focus of their school, delving deeper into its secrets, following sacrifices and rituals to complete their goals. Missions Missions will be the primary way the guild arc and story lines will be driven. Missions will be posted for any rank of member, which they will be able to choose from depending on your role. These can either be carried out in game or out of game, depending on your preference. However, they must be documented and submitted for credit. These will be the best way to earn favor and rise in ranks. Missions can be assigned to a group of up to five, but a singular member is able to document their character's mission in a written entry. Specifications will be given out to each mission, requiring the member to carry the mission out in certain ways (i.e., dead or alive, subtly or aggressively). Specifications do not need to be met to complete a mission, however, following certain terms will reward more favor. Meeting specifications will often require a dice roll for success. Members may request to forego the dice roll to write their story without it, but favor will be graded on the authenticity of your story. Mary Sues will not earn any favor. More to come Category:Guilds Category:Alliance Category:Role Playing Category:Alliance Guild